


Texts/ missives

by QueenBLE



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBLE/pseuds/QueenBLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane sends Abbie a text as she is out sorting some of the problems caused by her disappearance. </p><p>Just a random thought that I had, Crane being a weird academic romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts/ missives

Crane:  
My dear Grace Abigail Mills,  
The magnitude of your presence has pulled me into your orbit. I, being insignificant in comparison, have no hope of escape. And I count myself the luckiest of men, for there is no warmth like that which you exude.

Crane:  
From all angles, you are stunning. And I will revolve around you as long as you will let me, at any distance you choose, just hoping that the attraction of our two bodies will pull us closer, that you will tighten my orbit little by little until we collide and explode--

Abbie:  
Wow. Where’d you learn all that, professor?

Crane:  
Do not jest, Lieutenant. I am comparing you to the stars.

Abbie:  
Yeah. A big ball of gas. Thanks.

Crane:  
You do insist on being difficult, do you not?

Abbie:  
I missed 'vexing' you :)

Crane:  
I missed being vexed by you, Abbie. 

Crane:  
When are you coming home?


End file.
